


Rise

by mangacrack



Series: Feanorian Incest Feast [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Recovery, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: Míriel returns and has two fine women at her side helping her to get used to her new body.
Relationships: Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë/Nerdanel, Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë/Nerdanel/Curufin's Wife
Series: Feanorian Incest Feast [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676452
Kudos: 12





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Talaneth is Curufin's Wife.

"I truly appreciate your help," Míriel says. It's obvious that she's still a little overwhelmed. Her new body is not under her control yet, her limbs refuse to obey her as she wants it to. 

Talaneth shakes her head, amused. "It's an honour, Lady Míriel. You're family and we are glad to be of help." 

Nerdanel nods, thinking the same. She aids Míriel to sit down on the bed and notice that her legs are shaking. The short walk from Mandos to the small hut Irmo has offered them for the duration of Míriel's full recovery has taken a lot out of the Queen. 

"She is right," Nerdanel says and gently pulls the dress from Míriel's shoulders. The sensation of wearing clothes must be still alien to her and she has heard that those who return prefer nudity for a while. "It is not a hardship for us, especially since I have the suspicion that you will rather have our help than that of your son or your grandchildren." 

Míriel looks relieved and shudders slightly as Nerdanel's fingers touch her bare shoulders. Her grandson's wife kneels before her and aids her lifting her hips in order to pull down the itching dress completely. In another time such nudity might have been embarrassing, but instead, Míriel finds the natural state of her body very relaxing. 

It's been a while since she had one. Her son and his sons are all grown after all. 

But as much as she wants to see her son, right now she is distracted by the tingling her body produces. 

"Oh," Míriel moans and leans back, finding herself in Nerdanel's arms. Her body feels hot, weak and hungry at the same time. "Oh, please help me. I ... I don't know if I can deal with this alone." 

"It's alright, my Queen," Talaneth says. The Elleth is still kneeling on the ground and gently parts her legs, brushing over her thighs with finger light touches. "What you experience is a natural response of your fëa reconnecting with your hröa."

A helpless whimper escapes Míriel's mouth as Curufin's wife parts her folds with her fingers and licks over the little nub with her tongue. The Noldor Queen trembles and is very glad that her daughter-in-law is there to hold her. Nerdanel wraps her strong arms around her and the next Míriel knows that knowing fingers touch her nipples. Pinching and pulling at them, switching to kneading her breasts, which are big and full since her body had been still nursing a babe when she died. 

"Ah, please..." Míriel's moaning encourages the two other women. 

Nerdanel pulls her onto the bed and lays her down, quickly undressing with a swift motion before she returns to cradling Míriel. Her own daughter-in-law is doing the same, barely stopping her licking and sucking while her clothing falls to the ground as well. 

"You're wet, my Queen. This is a good sign," Talaneth says and slips two fingers into Míriel, who arches into the touch ... and comes the next second, for in this state it truly doesn't take much to do so. 

"Continue," Míriel breathes and reaches down to press her crotch into grandson's wife face again. 

She is delirious by the time Nerdanel sits own her face, riding her tongue while the thick, red hair falls over her back and teases Míriel's nipples. 


End file.
